


Telling Claire

by killemwithfluff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killemwithfluff/pseuds/killemwithfluff
Summary: Dean feels the need to let Claire know some information concerning Castiel.  SPOILER IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN SEASON 12 FINALE! Slight spoilers for Season 13, I guess, but not really.





	Telling Claire

**Author's Note:**

> I dreamed last night that Dean told Claire about Cas dying, and she mentioned that he was taking it harder than Sam was and Dean just told her that they had just passed their one year anniversary, so this is me recreating/adding to it. Hope you guys enjoy.

Dean went to the fridge and pulled out three beers. He brought them into the War Room, where Sam was sitting on his laptop. Dean set them down and Sam finally looked up.

“Three, Dean?”

“Yup.” Was all Dean responded before sitting down and twisting off his beer cap.

“Look, do you want to talk abo…?”

“How Mom is trapped in some Bizzaro-World with Lucifer? Or did you mean that we just burned the body of a woman whose only crime was having an affair with her boss? Or that Cas…?” Dean’s throat clenched and he shook his head. “No, I don’t want to talk, Sammy.” Sam sighed and opened a beer of his own.

Just then, Dean’s phone gave a ‘ding!’.

**Claire Novak: Is there a password to get into the Bat Cave? If not, I’m here.**

Dean stood up, walked up to the door, and opened it.

“Hi, Dean.” Claire came in and looked down at Sam. “Hey, Sam.” Dean followed Claire down the stairs. Sam gave Dean a pressing look.

“You called Claire?”

“No, I texted Claire and told her to come here.” Dean replied, talking another drink of his beer.

“What’s going on guys? Is everything okay? Is Castiel back from Moron Mountain?” Claire looked between the Winchesters, still trying to decipher why she was there. If it was a hunt, they surely would’ve called Jody before her.

“Claire, sit down. Please?” Sam gestured to the chair across from himself. Claire squinted suspiciously, but sat down anyway. Dean handed her the unopened beer. She looked up at him, with wide eyes.

“This is bad, isn’t it?” Dean nodded.

“Claire,” Sam began to search for the right words as she opened and drank the beer. “Castiel is…he um…is no longer with us.” Claire cocked an eyebrow.

“What do you mean? Is he staying in Heaven?”

“Well, no, he’s…he…um…”

“Oh for the…just say it Sam.” Dean demanded. Sam looked at his brother.  Dean was hoping there was some fight in there so he could get some of his anger out, but there was nothing there but sympathy.

“Castiel is…he’s dead, Claire.” Claire was dumbstruck.

“No, he…he’s an angel. How…how did this even happen?” Dean took a swig of his beer, letting Sam tell the story. He didn’t think he could handle it right now. He did know that Claire had the right to know. Yes, Jimmy was no longer occupying the vessel, but still in some way, he was Claire’s dad. And she should know that he died doing what he did best, which was protecting the humans in his charge. Usually that was the Winchesters, but this time it was Kelly, and to some extent Jack. ‘But if that stupid on of a bitch would’ve just listened, he would still be here’ said a nasty voice in his head, the one that was slowly taking over. ‘If Cas had just done what we wanted and taken away the kid’s grace none this would’ve happened. Kelly would still be alive. Jack would be a mostly normal baby. And Cas…Cas would…’ “

Dean?” Dean jumped when Claire touched his arm.

“Yeah, I’m…what?”

“I just asked if you were okay.” Claire answered in a small voice.

“Oh, I’m aces.” Dean downed the rest of his beer then walked back into the kitchen. His plan was to get something stronger, but Sam followed.

“Dean, don’t do this.”

“Do what, Sam?”

“You’re shutting everybody out like…. like you did when Dad died. You can’t do that again, man. You have to talk to me. Or Jody. Or hell, you must’ve brought Claire here for some reason.”

“How many times do I have to say that I’m not talking about it? I just burned my….” Dean slammed his fist on the counter and closed his eyes. “Can you give me some time to wrap my head around all this? I mean, we just got home. We’ve got Lucifer’s kid here sleeping, because apparently, he does that, and Mom’s on Planet Apocalypse Now. Literally with the Devil. So no, I don’t want to talk about it right now. Can we just drop it? Please.” Sam stared as his brother for a long minute before finishing his beer.

“Fine, but you have to talk to somebody. I’m going to bed. You and Claire should soon, too.” Sam reached out and grabbed his brother’s shoulder and then pulled him into a hug. Dean reluctantly hugged back.

“Good talk. Good night.” The brothers broke apart and Sam left for his bedroom. Dean returned to find Claire with tears in her eyes, staring at her phone.

“It’s okay to say that you’ll miss him.” Dean offered in a low voice. Claire quickly wiped her eyes.

“I…I just…he tried, ya know? It took him a while, and a good couple of years,” Claire gave a semi-sweet smile. “But he tried. He would sometimes text me just to see how I was doing. He…” Claire felt like she was going to lose it when she felt a strong set of arms embrace her.

“I know, Claire. I know.” Dean whispered as the room started to swim around him. Claire quickly cleared her throat and drank some more beer.

“So, do um…you have anything stronger?” Dean gave her a smile. She was more Winchester than he thought.

Two hours later, Dean was actually buzzing. Claire was holding her own, but Dean could tell the whiskey was taking its toll.

“Dean, you seem to be taking this much harder than Sam.” Claire’s eyes were blue, like his, but they were bloodshot.

“Well, Cas and I did share a more profound bound.” Dean chuckled slightly, remembering the look on Sam’s face when Castiel had said that. Dean couldn’t believe at the time he thought that he just meant that because Castiel had saved him from Hell.

“More profound how?” Claire tilted her head, and despite the blonde hair, all Dean could see was Cas.

“You’re not going to remember any of this tomorrow, right?” Claire shrugged, and at this point, that was good enough for Dean. “Originally, it was more profound because Cas saved me from Hell. But uh…recently, it became more than that.” Claire’s eyes didn’t move from him. “We…we had just hit our one year anniversary.” Claire’s eyes grew to the size of orbs.

“Like…like dating?” Dean finished his whiskey and began pouring another. “Dean?”

“Yeah, Claire, like dating. After I came home from the showdown with Amara, and we got Sam back, he and I…we…we had a long talk.”

“Dean?” The knock came tentatively around 1 in the morning. Dean was exhausted. He just wanted to sleep, but it wasn’t coming. He got up and walked to the door. Standing there was Castiel. He looked about as bad as Dean felt.

_“Cas? What are you doing here?”_

_“I just…when we last spoke, your mother was here, and I didn’t get to express my joy that you had returned properly.” Dean chuckled slightly and pulled Castiel into his room. He closed the door because the last thing he needed was Sam overhearing anything._

_“Okay, and how exactly did you want to express your joy, Cas?” Castiel looked nervous. Not just nervous, he looked downright terrified. “Cas, buddy, what’s going on?”_

_“Dean, please don’t be…upset by what I’m about to do.” Before Dean could react, Castiel had his hands cupping Dean’s face and a soft kiss planted on his lips. Dean didn’t react for a moment, a long moment. Long enough for Castiel to begin to pull away. Dean’s brain finally caught up to what was happening, and he grabbed Castiel by his lapels and pulled him back into the kiss. Neither deepened the kiss. It was innocent, and sweet, and Dean pulled away just a second after his brain told him he needed air._

_“I was very worried about you, Dean.” Castiel broke the silence, while touching his forehead to Dean’s. Dean smiled._

_“Aw, come on now, Cas. You should’ve known better than to bet against a Winchester.”_

_“You were facing The Darkness. Plus, there was no bet made.” Dean rolled his eyes, but didn’t stop smiling._

_“Cas, I know you don’t sleep, but, would you want to maybe stay the night with me. We don’t have to sleep, if you know what I mean.” Dean gave Castiel the flirtiest wink he could muster. Castiel simply stared, confused at first, until realization dawned on him._

_“I…I would like that very much.”_

“So, wow, that was RESOLVED sexual tension between you two?” Claire laughed. Dean took a drink of whiskey. Claire’s laughter died down and she suddenly became very serious. “Did you love him?” She practically whispered it. Dean finished off the whiskey in his glass.

“I think it’s time we get you to bed, kid.” Claire simply nodded, stood up, and followed Dean to what would be her bedroom for the night.

“Good night, Claire.” Dean opened the door to the room. Claire began to walk in, but spun around and gave Dean a hug. Dean hugged her back. He placed a kiss to her forehead.

“I loved him too, just so you know.” Claire gave him one more squeeze before backing into the room and shutting the door. Dean walked back to the kitchen, grabbed the almost empty bottle of whiskey and a full one, and brought them back to his room.

And if ten minutes later, Sam woke to the sound of shattering glass and a gut-retching sob, then it would be in his best interest to ignore it.


End file.
